


HoDT - Traitor

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Count Dooku contemplates on what he has become before his meeting with Master Yoda on Vjun.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 8





	HoDT - Traitor

**113**

**Traitor**

"Traitor."

That is what most of the galaxy called him these days. It did not matter if he had spent seven decades serving and protecting them, spilling the blood of those who would threaten their way of life or his own blood trying to preserve that way of life. The moment he had sowed the seeds of secession, he had sown the seeds of his own fate.

He was a traitor and forever will be known so.

"Traitor."

Count Dooku sighed heavily as the word fell heavily on his shoulders and from his lips. Twelve years and six months of treason had fallen heavily on his soul and mind and for what? To carve an Empire out of the Republic and the destruction of the Jedi? This was not what he had agreed to do when he had swore his loyalty to Sidious and the Sith. Yet at the same time he had agreed to it. Only when he finally saw what was happening to the Republic and the Jedi did he finally have second thoughts about his choice so long ago.

He turned the broken lightsaber over in his hands as the acid rain of Vjun pitter-pattered against the stain glass windows of the manor. The eerie light from Vjun's moon peeked through cloud breaks in the distance to cast shadows of water rivulets onto him and the Jedi weapon. He could see in the grooves, the brown and dry-caked blood of the Jedi that had fallen to his apprentice and found that he was saddened by the thought that another sister had died to his treason, that the weapon of the Jedi had become a tool of war instead of peace.

"Traitor," he repeated and lowered the weapon to his side when he looked up to stare out at the desolate grounds of the estate. The word tasted bitter in his mouth. He remembered when it had not _tasted_ like anything to him, but simply a means to an end. He had been so foolish to allow himself to reason like a Sith, a fallen, and now here he was bound to a master in the chains of a traitor with no way out.

_"When you fall, catch you I will."_

"Did you know, my master?" he asked the specter that only existed in his mind. "Did you know I would fall and fall hard?" He glanced down at the lightsaber again and allowed it to roll in the palm of his hand before his fingers enclosed around the base once more. "And if you did, why did you not catch me when I began to fall?"

He knew why and it took him twelve years and six months to realize that he had been too proud and stubborn to listen to his Master's pleas when the old Jedi came to him the night he had left. He had still been smarting from Qui-Gon's loss and the self-righteous anger he had felt at what he believed was a betrayal on the Council's part.

"But I will listen now, my master, and I only hope that there truly is a lit candle waiting for me." He lifted the lightsaber once more and flipped the switch that would activate it, but rather than the blue blade that should have emerged from the emitter, a tiny hologram of himself stood at the end, talking to the one Jedi he hoped he could still trust and make him feel less like a...

Traitor.


End file.
